


Flower crowns and bread

by ravenistrash



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lol this is shit, pierre x natasha, pierretasha, theres a flowercrown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenistrash/pseuds/ravenistrash
Summary: 'I still love you, even though you almost killed me'aka this shitty fit





	Flower crowns and bread

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lmao  
> also this is not beta read

Natasha smiled at Pierre, her soft hands carefully weaving flowers together. They were at the park, as it was a sunny day and she had to get out of the house for a while, so here she was, in the park, making a flower crown for Pierre. She had picked the most beautiful flowers she could find, to be fit for a beautiful man. She was so grateful for him, back when he saved her out of a pit of despair, and now, when they save each other. She loved everything about him, the sparkle beneath his spectacles when he talked about his books, the soft smile when he looked at her, how he laughed with his entire body, how careful he was with her, when he held her, when he kissed her. Pierre looked at her in adoration. He loved how her hands moved, finely putting flowers together in a beautiful design. 'It's done' Natasha exclaimed. She carefully put the newly made flower crown on Pierre's head. 'You look so pretty, Petrushka.' Pierre blushed, and cleared his throat. Thank you Tasha.' Pierre grabbed a sweet roll to hide his flushed face. Natasha laughed, loving his reaction. They sat in silence while they ate, birds chirping above their heads. Suddenly Pierre sneezed. 'Oh, bless you.' Natasha smiled. He started to cough. 'Are you okay, Pierre? He didn't react, just started to cough harder. 'Pierre? Petrushka?' She stood up, and started patting on Pierre's back, desperate for her Pierre to stop coughing. 'I-I think it's the flowers.' Pierre choked out. Natasha immediately removed the flower crown, feeling guilty. She handed Pierre a glass of water as the coughing lessened. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't, I hadn't realized-' 'It's not your fault Tasha, I didn't know either.' Natasha breathed out shakily, as she was for a few seconds scared that her beloved husband would get ill. 'I'm still sorry. Here have some bread.' Pierre chuckled. 'Thank you.' he said. 'Shall we go?' Natasha asked, 'I have had enough worry for the rest of the day.' Pierre nodded. They stood up, and Pierre reached to Natasha's hand. 'I still love you, even though you almost killed me.' 

**Author's Note:**

> again sorry for this shitshow


End file.
